DESCRIPTION: An eight-week summer program is proposed for eight high school students (termed "program scholars") and one in-service high school science teacher. All program scholars participate full-time, 40 hours-a-week, for eight weeks. The program offers each scholar an individualized scientific experience in an active research laboratory, working with biological and biomedically-relevant investigations using state-of-the-art technologies. Thus, the program is intended to stimulate students' interests in health-related research and enable them to make informed decisions regarding careers in biomedical and health sciences. Several special enrichment activities are proposed, including research seminars, tours and workshops (e.g., research facilities and environment, university libraries, electronic media), special lectures on careers in science, and a final summer research fair. Methods of program evaluation are proposed for increasing future effectiveness of the program. The program offers teachers opportunities to update their scientific education in biology and health science, and to develop discovery-oriented teaching approaches. It offers students a personalized, hands-on experience that will open up new horizons in science and scientific thinking.